Hey Uncle Jake!
by Enigma1918
Summary: What happens when Jake finds out he has a niece? Summary sucks. Read and Find Out! R&R Please!


**_Hey everyone!! Well this is my new story!!! I know I have not updated on my other one, but don't worry, I will soon enough!_**

**_Discalimer: Nope none of it is mine._**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprises**

**_Jacob's Point of View_**

I woke up startled when the phone rang. I had just arrived from the forest with my pack brothers about 1 hour ago. I really hated it when someone woke me up this early. The phone stopped ringing, finally.

I was falling asleep again once I heard it ring again. I got up from my bed, and went to the kitchen to answer God knows who at this hour of the night. Many things started running through my head, what if it was Bella? Was there something wrong with her? Was she okay? I knew I should have gone to her today, she is probably dead scared since the incident earlier in the forest. That black haired leech was about to kill my Bella!! This was all because of the stupid leech that she loved, it was all Edward Cullen's fault! I swear if that leech was never in her life, none of this would have had ever happened!! I hurried up to the phone, it was already on its third ring.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked desperately. I did not want her to be so worried about me. She should watch out for herself.

"Bella? Jake are you pretending to have a girlfriend again?" A woman replied laughing. I did not even recognize the voice.

"Uh . . . Do I know you? And how do you know about me pretending to have a girlfriend?!?! Nobody knows that!!" I said angrily. Is she a stalker? It's probably that Darcy girl that wanted me to take her out to that Welcome Back To School Dance. No, I don't think she is a stalker she did not know that I used to pretend to have a girlfriend when I was a little kid, but still I got kind of freaked out that this woman knew my name and that she knew one of my deepest secrets of all time, only my sister Rebecca . . . Wait a minute . . . . .

"Who are you again?" I asked trying not to sound freaked out.

"Silly Jake, it's me! Rebecca! I can't believe you already forgot about me." She said counterfeiting disappointment.

"Hey big sis," I yawned, "It's great to hear from you since . . . . Well since you left and got married. So how's surfing?" I asked.

She laughed. "It's great!. Anyways, the reason to why I am calling is because I am coming over there in a few minutes. Surprise! I'm in Forks!"

"That's awesome! Dad will be thrilled to see you!" Despite my grumpy mood right now, I actually was feeling better already. I have not heard of my sister Rebecca in a long time, it has been about 4 years since I have not seen her at all. I really did miss her. I also miss Rachel a lot too, but I missed Rebecca the most. I always looked up to her. The day that she left and got married to Carl, a Hawaiian surfer, my dad and her got into a big argument. The argument was so bad, that by the next morning, every one in the reservation knew what had happened. I very much thought that this family was going to be torn apart.

I suddenly felt alarmed, what if she did not know about me being a werewolf? I mean, even when she was told all the legends and myths, she thought that dad was being superstitious when he ever said that vampires were lurching in the forest. I wasn't just gonna go up to my sister and tell her: _Hey big sis, guess what? You know all those myths about werewolves and vampires being natural enemies and stuff? Well yeah my full time job is to kill them. Surprise, I'm a werewolf! _No, definitely not.

"Well Jake, I'm to enter the reservation. See you in a couple of minutes!" She hung up.

I felt really nervous already. I decided to give my dad the news. When I got to his door, I was having second thoughts. I decided to wake him up anyways, he was going to find out sooner or later anyways. I gently knocked on his door. "Dad?" I knocked again. "Dad . . ."

I decided to go inside. "What happened Jake?" He asked warily. He knew that I was going to have a hard time explaining this to him.

"I just received a phone call from Rebecca." I said. I paused for a while, to see if he had anything to say.

"And . . ." He prompted.

"Well-" I was cut short when I heard a loud knock on the door. "I'll go get it."

"Sure okay. I'll just go to the kitchen and wait for you so that we you could finish telling me what you wanted to tell me."

I stepped out of his room to get the door. When I opened the door, I was merely shocked to see the person that I saw.

"Hi Uncle Jake!" A little girl with black hair came up to me and hugged me. What? I was an uncle?

* * *

**_Good? Bad? Please Review!!!_**


End file.
